me416fandomcom-20200213-history
Self-Assessment
How to do a Self-Assessment One method of self-assessing your own work is to read what you've written out loud. After having heard what your writing sounds like, make the necessary changes. However, to some students this still proves to be difficult. Another suggestion is to wait at least two days before re-reading your work and then see what you think of it. Ask yourself what the strengths of your writing are (i.e. what is important and is it absolutely necessary that it stay?) Find your weaknesses and suggest/make improvements. In reality, most of us do this when we write anyhow. For instance, after writing a rough draft most people review their work and make the necessary changes as they go. Details, Details, Details: A Case Study By: Matt Manske Engineering is often described as the application of science and technology to problem solving. This is the glamorous definition. Engineering is also complex critical thinking, constant evaluation of facts and assumption, and tedious attention to detail. It is this important attention to detail that many young engineers tend to ignore. A common elementary school assignment is for students to write a list of for making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The student must think carefully and write down a sequential list of tasks that need to be completed in order to successfully produce and edible sandwich. Many students created a list of tasks that involved finding two pieces of bread, the jars of peanut butter and jelly, and simply combining these ingredients. My list involved locating the cupboard that the condiments were stored in, opening the door, retrieving the jars, opening the jars, opening the drawer containing silverware, retrieving a knife or spoon, dipping the utensil into each jar and spreading its contents on the bread. In short, my list took much longer to write than other students’. My teacher made a comment on my attention to detail and I thought that I done a very thorough job of describing the assembly process and materials resource planning for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Years later I still think about the PB & J assignment and how it relates to my current education. In many ways that assignment was my first form of technical writing. I think of how my list would be different today. I would include approximate serving sizes, knife-to-bread application angles, and proper planar orientation of the bread slices. My list would be even more detailed and thorough. The difference between my elementary school list and my college graduate list can be attributed to a greater understanding of technical writing, more developed planning skills, and the experience gained through the construction of innumerable sandwiches. This mental development of planning and understanding of attention to detail is still underway in many college-age students. This process may take many years for some, giving context for the waiting period for professional engineering licenses. The purpose of this case study is to illustrate that experience will give many young engineers a better understanding of engineering design. But until then, we must all take the time to step back and evaluate our current work and pay more attention to the details. Category:Life Tips